


【德哈】That’s   Us

by Grace_ZZ



Series: 【DH】德哈个人志《Primula malacoides》 [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:33:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22875598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grace_ZZ/pseuds/Grace_ZZ
Summary: 这就是我们。
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: 【DH】德哈个人志《Primula malacoides》 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1644337
Kudos: 20





	【德哈】That’s   Us

**Author's Note:**

> 四十岁德哈VS学生德哈。

[Home]  
四十岁的哈利·波特觉得自己碰见了极为有趣的事。午饭过后，他正在慢悠悠地打扫客厅，突然壁炉里传来一阵轰隆隆的声音。他从睡衣里掏出魔杖直指颤抖的壁炉口，直到里面突然掉出了个人来。  
“嗯？”  
这倒是哈利完全没有想到的。他看着那人嘀嘀咕咕地从地上爬起来，嫌恶地掸着袍子上的灰尘。等到那人抬起头来，哈利辨别了一番那张满是炉灰的脸，没有任何风度地张大了嘴巴。  
“德拉科？！”  
男生看上去也就十六七岁，还是霍格沃兹就读时的模样。他给自己施了一个清洁咒，然后和哈利开始大眼瞪小眼。  
“我没看错吧，波特变成老男人了。”  
这让我如何接话，哈利默默地想道。男生显然也没有期待回答，他只是先确认了一下自己的处境，然后饶有趣味地看着哈利。  
“看样子你已经结婚了，并且有了一个家。”他慢慢地说，“我倒是很好奇谁最后成了你的妻子，波特。那个谁，金妮·韦斯莱？”  
听了这话，哈利反而笑起来。他摇摇头，又挥舞着魔杖继续搞卫生了。直到德拉科不耐烦了，他才开口道：“和我结婚的人是你。”  
“……什么？”  
“我说，”哈利憋住自己的大笑，“和我结婚的是你，德拉科·马尔福。”  
哈利没再看男生的表情，他哼着小曲去了厨房。一分钟后，厨房外响起了爆炸般的怒吼，很显然男生已经看到他们挂在家里的亲密的合照了。  
“Bloody Hell！”

[Street]  
好了，德拉科· 马尔福需要再将几秒前发生的奇妙场景在脑中回放一遍。  
他点了一壶手磨咖啡，刚倒了一杯，一大坨黑影从上方几米处轰然砸下，巨大的冲击力直接把木桌给掀翻，咖啡杯被直接丢向空中，最后精准地落在来者的头上。  
被热咖啡泼到的男生大叫一声，成功引来了周围人的目光。德拉科连忙把烂摊子收拾了，拽着男生走到角落里的位子里。当他看清对方的脸时，他挥了挥魔杖清理掉来者脸上的咖啡。  
“我不得不说，波特你无论何时何地都是如此的大手大脚。”他嫌弃地说。  
十六岁的哈利·波特擦了擦沾了咖啡的眼镜重新戴上，他看着撇嘴站在面前的金发中年人，瞬间掏出自己的魔杖指向对方，“德拉科·马尔福！——变老的？”  
这个定语让德拉科很不满，他冷哼一声收起魔杖，“不是我变老，是波特你不知道什么原因来到我这个时间段的世界了。”他扬起下巴，“虽然不清楚为何，但现在的我一点都不想看到波特你。”  
“哦，那很好！”反应过来的哈利恼怒地说，“我相信这个年龄的我也依旧讨厌你！”  
听了这话德拉科却露出了令哈利毛骨悚然的笑容，而他的话简直不能比十八层地狱更可怕了，“那可不能如你所愿了，波特。”他愉快地眯起眼，“你和我在十几年前就结婚了。”  
空气死一般地安静下来，哈利瞪着眼睛，当他确认对方没有开玩笑后，他发出的怒骂声险些把店铺的屋顶给掀翻。  
“Holy Shit！”

[Home]  
德拉科站在原地看着哈利忙上忙下，他一会儿擦洗盘子一会儿打理盆栽。男生的目光落在哈利幼稚的围裙上，那上面有几只会动的猫头鹰，“四十岁的人还这么幼稚？”他嗤笑说。  
哈利停止哼小曲，他转过头来朝德拉科露出一个温柔但古灵精怪的笑容，“你可别这么说，这条围裙是你亲自买回来给我的。”  
哦不。德拉科痛苦地揪住自己的头发，觉得自己近来掉发更严重了。“梅林在上，我和你为什么会在一起。”  
这么轻飘飘的一句话却让哈利认真地回忆起来，“毕业后，我当了傲罗，你去圣芒戈当了医疗室——你的魔药学一直很好，不是吗？”  
“你还知道啊，波特。”  
哈利继续说：“我和你刚开始工作不久，我就被送到你这儿来了。”  
“哦，我就知道。”德拉科暂时把其他想法搁在一边了，他准备在接下来的对话里好好讽刺波特一番。  
哈利瘪瘪嘴，“你还嫌弃我了很长时间！明明我是个病号！”  
“哦。”  
“做手术时你还喋喋不休地说我！”  
“很棒。”  
“说我是没带脑子就去执行任务！”  
“是我的风格。”  
“你告白也是在做手术的时候告白的。”  
“……你说什么？”德拉科觉得自己的下巴都要掉下来了。  
哈利瞧见他震惊的模样忍不住大笑起来。“总之我们彼此都喜欢和享受这种关系，当然最后在一起了。不过从恋人关系到最后结婚，我们还是经历了长久的拉锯战的。”  
也不知道我家为什么会同意，德拉科腹诽道。“那我能见见现在的我吗？”他非常想撬开现在的自己的脑壳，看看里面是否塞满了芨芨草。  
闻言哈利耸耸肩，无奈地开口说：“那大概不行。我和你刚刚吵了一架，你赌气出门散心了，不知道什么时候才会回来。”  
“小孩子气。”  
德拉科意识到自己居然和波特异口同声地说了这句话，他瞬间在哈利的笑声中涨红了脸。

[Street]  
“实话实说，马尔福。当时的我是被你施了夺魂咒才会答应和你结婚的吧。”哈利满腹狐疑地问道。  
“少想些有的没的，波特。”德拉科愉快地说，他似乎不急着赶哈利走了，“难得有机会，不妨出去转转？”  
哈利迟疑了一秒还是点下头，毕竟一直呆在这个咖啡店他也回不去。德拉科拿出魔杖朝哈利点了点，哈利感到自己头发上的咖啡都消失了，态度强硬的发丝也服帖地倒了下去。“还是加个小咒语比较好，免得惹麻烦。”德拉科淡淡地说。  
哈利摸了摸柔顺的头发，跟着德拉科出了店门。他的手臂被大力抓住，下一秒天旋地转，空间挤压。哈利再睁开眼时，他们面前是一条长长的街道，尽管已经大有改变，哈利还是立刻认出了它。  
他们幻影移形到了对角巷。  
两人顺着道路慢慢走下去，德拉科没有带起任何话题，哈利也就四处环顾着。一股混合着陌生的熟悉感涌入心头，哈利在午后的阳光中眯起眼睛，他的脚步更加轻快了。  
奥利凡德的魔杖店的门面已经大有改观，哈利猜测着老人是否又遇见要试几十根魔杖才能遇见正确那根的客人；摩金夫人的长袍店依旧立在那一角，许多学生都在那里买到他的第一件巫师袍；宠物店依旧如此喧闹，猫头鹰尖声鸣叫，猫咪慵懒地伸腰。  
德拉科不动声色地带着哈利走了很远，直到他们在一家店前站定。哈利看了那个标志就叫起来，“韦斯莱？这是弗雷德和乔治开的店吗？他们现在过得还好吗？”  
德拉科把大呼小叫的哈利从店门前拉走，他对上男生闪闪发光的眼睛，心中一软，道：“他们都很好。格兰杰和红鼬都在魔法部工作，他们结婚了。还有那家店，是韦斯莱家的第一家店……”  
“太好了！”哈利开心地嚷着打断了德拉科。德拉科微微点头，又迈开了脚步。

[Home]  
“好了，我想我应该想个法子把你送回去。”哈利思索着说，“你来这里前正在干什么？”  
德拉科的神色冷下来了，“在厕所和你决斗？”  
哈利一惊，哭笑不得地道：“六年级时的这段经历我还记忆犹新。”他挠了挠后脑勺，“我要为我的那一记神锋无影郑重道歉。”  
见男生满脸疑惑，哈利微微喘口气，幸好自己还没用那个咒语德拉科就被送过来了。  
“我想你应该知道现在的我在干什么？”  
“是，我是知道。”哈利直截了当地说，他打量着男生苍白的面孔，失笑道：“现在想想，当时的你并不比我好过。”  
德拉科的声线颤抖起来，“我是迫不得已！如果我不顺从的话……”他攥紧拳头，说话开始断断续续的，“那个人，那个人会杀了……”  
哈利伸手抱住男生，等男生平静下来，他听见对方闷声问：“你也是这么安慰现在的我吗？”  
“实际上，经常。”哈利把手搭在对方的肩膀上，朝他鼓励地笑。  
“以前我有段日子一直在埋怨自己和别人，埋怨为何被选中的人是我而不是他人，埋怨有太多的人袖手旁观，也埋怨自己失去了的东西远超得到的东西。但是后来我发现谁都有那么一道障碍需要越过，若我不是选中的人，我在后来失去的东西未必比过去的我失去的少。”  
“不经历苦难就不会有救赎，现在的我和你都深刻理解这句话。但那时的我不懂，你也不懂，所以我们一次又一次地伤害彼此。”  
哈利的眼中摇曳着深沉的过往，他微微叹气，“所以德拉科，我不求现在的你原谅我，但请一定要记住，战争的隐患下，谁都有苦衷，谁都有迫不得已的时候。互相扶持一番，或许更容易走下去。”  
他一口气说完，德拉科半晌没反应。半分钟后他问：“现在的我还是有时会幼稚，与你争吵，你后悔与我在一起么？”  
“怎么会，我和你都是一分钟脾气。”哈利轻声笑起来，“二十几年的岁月早将我们改变，虽然老是吵架，却不会分开。更何况，这种事我也干过。”  
德拉科沉默下来，他细细打量着面前的四十岁的哈利·波特，在许多方面他与十六岁的他相同，但更多的是不同。  
飞逝的时光在男人的脸上留下了不可磨灭的痕迹，却也磨平了他外表和内心的棱角。哈利·波特不再是那个偶尔会被伏地魔折磨得失控，总是发怒的大男生，他已成为一个别人口中的故事主角，也成为某些人——比如四十岁的自己——生命中的“永远”。  
男生环顾四周，不禁开始在房屋中自由走动。翠色的盆栽上有阳光在跃动，厨房、客厅一尘不染，墙面上没有数字的钟表慢悠悠地走动，奇形怪状的指针指着某个方向。木柜上摆满了照片，木质相框定格会动的美好回忆。  
德拉科默然地凝视着照片中相拥而笑的两人，伸出手点在照片前的玻璃上。那样子的笑容，他不曾见过。  
“波特，你很自以为是。”他朗声说，“真不知道我怎么喜欢上的你。”  
哈利噗嗤一笑，点了一下男生的胸口，“那就自己去找答案吧，还是说，你已经知道了？”  
男生的耳尖稍微有些泛红，他哼着转过头，“一分钟早过了。”他突然冒出这么句话，“我想我很快就会回来。”他指的是现在的自己。  
哈利惊讶地看了看他，厨房了冒出水汽的声音，哈利去里面拿了一壶热茶出来。他招呼男生，但客厅里早已没有了男生的身影。  
“德拉科？”  
哈利大声呼唤了几声，没有得到回答。他怔在原地良久，才舒畅地笑了几声，哼着小曲进了厨房。  
他想他或许需要准备一顿精美的晚饭了。

[Street]  
“所以波特，告诉我你来这里之前所做的最后一件事。”  
“和你在厕所里干架。”哈利翻了个白眼，“六年级的你真的鬼鬼祟祟，我跟着你去了厕所，你居然一个恶咒丢过来，然后我反击，就来这儿了。”  
德拉科冷哼一声，“真是先入为主，波特。你对那时的我知道些什么？”  
哈利哑然，然后他咬咬唇道：“那你告诉我真相？”  
德拉科踌躇了一下，道：“那时的我和家庭受到了巨大的威胁和压迫，我不得不为那个人做事。”  
“怪不得你当时在……”哈利瞄了一眼德拉科的脸色，“在哭。”  
德拉科呼出一口气，“其他的我也不能告诉你更多了，只是波特，以后的的你无疑会经历更多痛苦的事情。你现在要做的就是锻炼自己的心志，坚定去按照自己所信的事就好了。”他慢慢抬起手，在男生的闪电形伤疤上轻轻点了点。  
哈利的眼神黯淡下去，“我还会失去很多重要的人，是吗？”  
“是的。”德拉科的回答低如耳语，“珍惜他们，波特。”  
两人无言地一路走下去。男生看上去失落极了，德拉科抿着唇看着他，直到对方开口问：“我和你是怎么在一起的？”  
“你当傲罗后三番五次进圣芒戈，整个圣芒戈这么多医疗师，就我每次都轮到你。”德拉科翻了个白眼道，“但也多亏了这妙不可言的联系，我们才能最终彼此敞开心扉，坦白心意。”  
“那你刚刚为何不想见到我？”  
“和你吵架了，我出来散心。”  
哈利愣住了，随即他大声笑起来，“你可是四十岁，不是十四岁！真亏我能忍你这臭脾气！”  
“哦住口吧，波特。”德拉科恼火地捂住脸，“你也和我半斤八两，上次你还离家出走去了韦斯莱家住了三天呢！”  
哈利的笑声戛然而止，他憋笑着抬头看着那双闪着别扭的灰蓝色双眼，然后不厚道地打了个嗝，“抱歉，我只是觉得太不可思议了。我，”他指自己，“和你。”他指着对方，“能像这样地在一起。”他轻声道。  
“二十几年，你有的方面还是没有变，有时候固执得可怕。”德拉科撇撇嘴，“结婚后我们不是关系和睦，我们依旧吵来吵去。”  
“或许正因为如此，我们才是我们。”哈利没头没脑地蹦出来这句话。  
他们刚好走过一家花店，哈利失足撞翻了门口的小架子，上面的纸鹤哗啦啦地飞起来，在哈利的惊呼声中朝他的脸上飞去。  
望着那些欢快地扑闪着翅膀的纸鹤，德拉科似乎又回到了二十年前。那一幕幕回忆又铺陈在他面前。  
战后的他们四处奔波，为自己漂泊太久的破碎心灵寻找一个永久的居所。他们在母校重建后重修八年级，然后凭自身的优势去找工作。他们在圣芒戈又一次相遇，有千言万语又不知道从何说起。他们享受在圣芒戈的时日，直到他们放下学校的芥蒂和顾虑，打破他们之间坚固而无形的壁垒。  
他们交往，曾受到家庭的反对，媒体的猜忌，他们曾彼此怀疑，并希望对方能勇敢些，坚定一些。但最终他们得到挚友的支持和些许人的理解和宽容。于是他们在教堂的钟声中虔诚地亲吻彼此。  
他们是不会再分开的。哈利·波特就是哈利·波特，德拉科·马尔福就是德拉科·马尔福。既然这样的他们选择了彼此，他们又怎么会轻易改变？  
就是是他们啊。  
德拉科拔腿冲进花店，几分钟后他怀抱一束花走了出来。他并不想再重复对波特每一次的迁就和原谅表示感谢，他此时此刻只想感谢波特选择的是他——德拉科·马尔福，因而成就了他们两人。  
黑发男生早就不见了，他似乎被纸鹤带回了他的世界。德拉科怔怔地站在原地许久，直到一只纸鹤飞过来落在他怀中的花束上。他微微笑起来，也消失在原地。

[Hogwarts]  
哈利回过神来时，他正在和德拉科魔杖相对，对方的神情有一瞬间的恍惚，但他们又开始恶狠狠地怒视彼此了。但哈利把嘴边的神锋无影给咽回肚中，他已经没有继续决斗的打算了。  
断掉的水管依旧在不停地喷出大片的水花，淋到瓷砖地面上。水滩的清澈倒影中，紧紧盯住对方的两人的手臂开始慢慢降低。  
降低。  
再降低。  
直到他们都放下魔杖。

[Home]  
“遇见我了？”  
“嗯。”  
“好巧，我也是。”  
“或许他们会少走一些弯路。”  
“希望如此——好了，秃头，来吃晚饭！”  
“疤头，在外面可别这么叫我！”  
他们嘻嘻哈哈地交换一个深吻，牵着手朝饭桌走去。暖光照射着饭菜和花束，一切都是岁月静好的模样。

-FIN-


End file.
